Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: MLP - 1ª Temporada
Fala pessoal. Aqui de volta com mais essa nova série de blogues que eu prometi trazer na mesma semana que a parte 12 de Red Fields. =D Por que eu não tenho vergonha na cara de dizer isso? Eu sei que prometi e não cumpri, eu imaginava que isso fosse acontecer mas aqui está começando aquela nova série que comentei no meu blogue de explicações falando sobre o conteúdo geral de cada Temporada da série Frienship is Magic e de cada Equestria Girls. Vocês devem estar perguntando o motivo desse título horrível "Waxingzando". Isso é um trocadilho imbecil que eu e meus colegas usam quando vamos falar de alguma coisa (que 5 minutos depois vira uma troca de ofensas). Nós meio que criamos um verbo do nome ou apelido de cada um, significando o ato de comentar algo. Como me chamam de Labirinto, ou Labyrinth '''(às vezes Labirintite), então o meu ato é de '''labirintar, ou seja, quando vou comentar algo, estou Labirintando. Como aqui vocês me conhecem por Waxing Crescent, estou usando a expressão "Waxingzando" (pronucia-se: UÓCSSINZANDO). Falei que era um título horrível vindo de um trocadilho imbecil. Estarei começando eventualmente falando da Season 1 de Friendship is Magic. Mesmo sendo um assunto velho, espero que gostem e possam estar curtindo essa série de blogues novos. =) Notas Iniciais: *'POR FAVOR, LEIAM COM ATENÇÃO AS NOTAS INICIAIS, PELO AMOR DE CELESTIA!!!!' *Desculpem pela exaltação, mas recentemente estou tendo que responder comentários explicando coisas que já ficaram claras em alguns dos meus blogues. 7 Formas de Menosprezar a Série me deu mais dor de cabeça do que eu imaginava, onde eu tive que explicar mais de uma vez coisas que já estavam escritas nas notas iniciais e finais do mesmo. *Como sou humano e comento erros, vocês tem a total liberdade de apontar as falhas que eu eu cometi, não só nesse blogue, mas em todos os meus blogues. *Como eu disse no blogue de explicações, não estarei fazendo Tops negativos e nem usando palavras apelativas para falar de coisas que me desagradaram. Isso não é porque surgiram usuários que não sabem lidar com as opiniões alheias, mas sim porque realmente as minhas críticas negativas, nos blogues antigos, estavam me dando nojo. Estarei falando normalmente do que me desagradar, mas não estarei atacando personagens e episódios com uma chuva de ofensas, igual eu fazia quando entrei na wiki. *Não estou fazendo essa série de blogues para tentar passar por cima das análises do Matheus, na verdade, recomendo muito que vocês leiam os blogues dele porque ele se expressa melhor do que eu, além de que suas análises são completas, enquanto as minhas serão pequenos resumos. #Leonardo re-watch - A Amizade é Mágica #Leonardo re-watch - O Convite Extra #Leonardo re-watch - Temporada de Coice na Macieira #Leonardo re-watch - A Rainha das Brincadeiras *E por último, o mais importante, sintam-se a vontade para discordar de qualquer coisa que eu falar aqui, porque meus blogues são para isso, a troca de opiniões. - Então vamos começar logo, espero que gostem. =) Intro Em meados de 2012 eu estava de boa em minha casa vagabundeando, assistindo a Nickelodeon, se me lembro bem, no intervalo de algum desenho, que não me lembro, eu mudei de canal e me deparei com o tão famigerado My Little Pony. O que eu sabia de pôneis era apenas comentários na internet, então eu arrisquei a assistir o episódio, que era o polêmico Feeling Pinkie Keen e acabou sendo amor a primeira vista. Mesmo sendo uma série infantil e voltada para o público feminino, eu me identifiquei bastante com o desenho das pôneis coloridas ui. A partir daí, eu fui anotando os mais diversos episódios na conta, não lembro quais vieram em seguida, mas ali estava começando a minha nova paixão, que era pela série My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. =) Resumo dos Episódios Friendship is Magic, part 1 / Friendship is Magic, part 2 - 8,5/10 thumb|300pxBom, foi inevitável a forma que conheci a série, mas sinto mal até hoje por não ter conhecido pelo primeiro episódio, mas fazer o quê?! Antes do episódio, eu pensava como foi que as manes se conheceram, então o mesmo me mostrou uma forma diferente do que imaginava. Eu destaco na Parte 1 de A Amizade é Mágica a forma que Celestia é trabalhada, colocando Twilight para fazer novas amizades ao invés de cuidar apenas do Solstício de Verão. Já a Parte 2 é bem mais legal, o jeito que cada mane é trabalhada de acordo com seus elementos da harmonia. A maior falha fica apenas pelo fato de Nightmare Moon ter sido derrotada de uma forma simples, podendo ter sido de uma forma melhor. The Ticket Master - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxO Convite Extra é bastante interessante por ser um episódio que reflete na minha vida real, porque já estive em situações que precisei escolher um amigo e ignorar outro. O episódio é uma sequência de bajulações que são divertidas e estranhas ao mesmo tempo. AJ me decepcionou porque achei que ela seria mais responsável por causa de seu sonho, mas logo se tornou uma bajuladora também, achei estranho Dashie fechar a nuvem e Twilight não perceber, mas me diverti bastante com Pinkie Pie falando coisas aleatórias quando elas estão discutindo. Já o Spike me representa, porque suas atitudes no episódio são exatamente as minhas se passasse pela mesma situação. Applebuck Season - 8,5/10 thumb|300pxTemporada de COICES na Macieira é o primeiro episódio com o protagonismo de outra mane. Eu gosto como AJ é trabalhada nesse episódio, focando em sua teimosia, mostrando que as personagens tem seus defeitos. Alguns momentos são bastante divertidos, como quando AJ manda Dashie para a sacada do Golden Oak, ou quando ela ajuda Pinkie a fazer aqueles muffins de Chernobyl. Mas o episódio é enfraquecido nas cenas repetitivas onde Twilight questionava AJ por sua teimosia, mas de qualquer forma, é um ótimo episódio, sendo a melhor participação da Applejack na temporada. Griffon the Brush Off - 5/10 thumb|left|300pxGosto bastante de episódios focado em uma dupla, mas é inegável que A Rainha das Brincadeiras é mais destacado por suas más cenas do que suas qualidades. O episódio começa incômodo, com Dashie rejeitando a companhia de Pinkie, mas logo toma um bom rumo quando as duas se unem como a dupla das pegadinhas.Porém o episódio desmorona quando Gilda faz sua estreia. Achei interessante a forma que trabalharam o sentimento de ciúmes entre amigos, mas Gilda só afunda o episódio na cena onde ela grita com Fluttershy, para piorar, tem aquela cena final da festa, onde Gilda cai em todas pegadinhas da Pinkie Dashie, feito uma tola. =/ Boast Busters - 8/10 thumb|300pxCaçadores de Exibicionistas chegou para apresentar uma das minhas personagens favoritas de toda a série, Trixie. Mesmo que no início eu fiquei um pouco incomodado com a forma que ela humilha AJ, Rarity e Dashie, a personagem me conquistou com sua personalidade atrevida. Twilight também foi bem quando se recusava confrontar Trixie por pensar que achariam que ela fosse exibida, mas em determinado ponto do episódio era preciso que isso fosse feito e ela usou seus truques na hora certa. A decepção do episódio fica por conta de Trixie ser uma farsa, além de não conseguir lidar nem com a Ursa Menor, já que a Maior nem tinha aparecido. Também não sei porque raios Snips e Snails foram fazer numa floresta de noite, acordar um "monstro". Dragonshy - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxUma coisa que me causou confusão em Dracofobia foi o motivo de Fluttershy ter medo de dragões, mas ter se agradado do Spike. Mas logo a mesma responde essa dúvida dizendo que Spike não era um dragão enorme e aquele monte de coisas que ela fala, o que claramente é compreensível. O episódio é bem legal por ser uma aventura fora de Ponyville e também pela fofura da Fluttershy medrosa, mas que, no decorrer do episódio, já estava ficando desgastado, porém logo a mesma confronta seu medo para proteger suas amigas e confesso que fiquei com dó do dragão tomando uma dura da pégaso. Já Pinkie Pie liderou a cena mais engraçada do mesmo, quando ela toma surra do dragão em sua veste maluca. Look Before You Sleep - 7/10 thumb|300pxNa época, tudo que eu queria era não avaliar negativamente esse episódio porque seu número de manes estava reduzido, mas não consegui. Então depois eu fiz de tudo para que Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir fosse reavaliado para não ter uma nota injustiçada. Mas apesar de AJ e Rarity ser uma dupla que gosto bastante e o sentimento de rivalidade das duas tenha sido explorado de uma forma bem interessante, eu só consegui ver o lado de Twilight nessa história, que queria apenas fazer uma festa do pijama com suas amigas, mas que estava sendo arruinada pelo confronto das duas. Outra coisa que me incomodou, foi aquela árvore enorme dentro de outra ávore da biblioteca, naquela tempestade. Porém o episódio ainda teve mais qualidades do que falhas. Bridle Gossip - 8/10 thumb|left|300pxRédea nas Fofocas é o primeiro dos episódios da série que aborda um conteúdo mais maduro, porque aborda algo lamentável, que é a xenofobia ou antipatia por estranhos. Tal coisa que é levada além quando Zecora é estereotipada pelas personagens, exceto Twilight e AB, e todos sabem o tanto que odeio quando alguém é estereotipado. Mas além de ficar um tanto incomodado com isso, achei deveras interessante ser abordado isso em um show como MLP e o episódio tomou um rumo mais divertido quando as manes foram pegas pela piada venenosa. Palmas para AB que manteve-se firme e confirmou que Zecora não era quem pensavam, enquanto que até a Twilight caiu na conversa mole dos outros, quando foi envenenada pela planta. Não posso esquecer da excelente Música da Bruxa, cantada pela Flutterguy. =) Swarm of the Century - 9/10 thumb|300pxA Praga do Século trouxe os parasprites; bichinhos aparentemente fofos, mas que eram um verdadeiro inferno. Esse que é um dos meus episódios favoritos da Season 1, pois além de mostrar que Twilight não poderia cuidar de todos problemas, mostrou que ela tinha tendências a ficar louca, porque a mesma não conseguiu manter Ponyville organizada para uma visita da Celestia. Apesar de ser uma cena engraçada, eu fiquei agoniado quando as manes conseguem se livrar dos parasprites, mas Fluttershy guardou um e a infestação recomeça. Mas no final fui presenteado com uma das cenas que mais gosto na série, que é a Pinkie aplicando um turn down for what nas outras, se livrando do problema, enquanto elas passaram o episódio todo ignorando-a. Ah, e adoro essa expressão da Dashie. xD Winter Wrap Up - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxFinalmente chegando no episódio que apresenta a primeira canção legal da série e que é a minha favorita da temporada. Com uma Twilight não encontrando seu espaço na primeira Passagem do Inverno em Ponyville, que acaba se tornando uma mescla de cenas engraçadas com cenas emocionantes, reforçadas pela canção. Mas no final é mostrado que uma grande desorganização atrasava novamente os residentes e cabe a Twilight fazer a organização, que é o forte dela (Ela merecia, depois do desastre com os parasprites no episódio anterior). No final fiquei encucado porque Spike pegou uma gripe após cair no lago, nunca vi alguém gripar dessa forma. Mas Twilight com medo de cobras foi a melhor. =D Ah e já falei que Winter Wrap Up é a minha canção favorita da temporada? Call of the Cutie - 5/10 thumb|300pxEm Busca da Marca Especial é o episódio onde se inicia um dos momentos mais importantes da série, a jornada das CMC em busca de suas cutie marks . Na época eu lembro que não recebi o episódio muito bem, porque não era focado em nenhuma das manes, mas passei a vê-lo melhor depois que criei gosto pelas CMC. Mas mesmo assim a temática do mesmo não me agradou muito, trazendo momentos chatos da AB, tanto com AJ, Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie, além das participações da Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon, as eternas bullers das CMC, além da Twist, que é uma personagem que nunca gostei, principalmente na cena que ela ri da AB não ter uma marca, mas ela também não tinha naquele momento. D= Fall Weather Friends - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxA Corrida das Folhas, que até hoje não sei porque veio depois de'' Passagem do Inverno'', é mais um episódio que aborda o tema de rivalidade, dessa vez entre AJ e Rainbow Dash, que passam o tempo inteiro disputando em competições "esportivas". O episódio começa bastante divertido com as competições entre as duas, porém ficou estranho algumas vitórias, como Rainbow Dash vencer AJ na "queda de pata", mas são detalhas a parte. O episódio melhora mais na corrida das folhas com um belo cenário de outono, no qual a rivalidade das duas aumentam e elas conseguem ferrar a própria corrida, empatando em último lugar, pelo menos não foi o cabeção que venceu a corrida, como pensei que iria. Suited For Success - 9/10 thumb|300pxA temática de Feita Para o Sucesso é uma das melhores da temporada, se não a melhor, porque aborda o elemento da harmonia de uma das manes, que é a generosidade da Rarity. O episódio tem duas versões de uma das melhores canções de todos os tempos, mas particularmente eu gosto mais da versão estressante. Após as manes repararem que suas exigências estressaram a amiga para fazer aqueles vestidos horríveis, elas percebem que estavam abusando da generosidade de Rarity e ficam arrependidas, então após um desfile fracassado, outro desfile é realizado com os vestido bonitos que a unicórnio tinha feito antes e confesso que fiquei com o coração na mão achando que esses vestido não fossem ser mais usados depois do trabalho da pobre Rarity. =) Feeling Pinkie Keen - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxMesmo sendo o primeiro episódio que assisti, Sentido Pinkie me chamou a atenção pelo lado cartunesco que o mesmo apresentou, normalmente isso é voltado para o lado de Pinkie Pie, mas realmente foi curioso ver o estilo cartoon que foi usado nos momentos que Twilight se dava mal, principalmente na cena onde Derpy e Raindrops deixam vários móveis cair na unicórnio, típico de desenhos como o do Papa-léguas. Por causa de cenas como essa e o trabalho no sexto sentido de Pinkie, o episódio ficou o tempo inteiro com uma pitada cômica, sendo o ponto forte do mesmo, fazendo ser um dos mais legais da temporada, mas se analisar bem, isso de sentido Pinkie era uma coisa tão besta. xD Sonic Rainboom - 6/10 thumb|300pxApresentando a incrível Cloudsdale, a casa dos pégasos, Arco Íris Supersônico tinha de tudo para ser um episódio excelente, explorando o medo que Rainbow Dash tinha de falhar na competição do Melhor Jovem Voador, mas contudo ela acaba executando o incrível arco-íris supersônico. Porém nem tudo são flores e o episódio consegue se perder em cenas cruciais, como o fato de Fluttershy comemorar o incrível feito da Rainbow Dash, mas enquanto isso Rarity estava prestes a espatifar no chão, ou mesmo a Rainbow Dash conseguir carregar quatro pôneis ao mesmo tempo, e nem me fale da Rarity ambiciosa com aquela maquiagem horrível na hora da competição. Stare Master - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxApós Em Busca da Marca Especial, A Mestra do Olhar chamou a minha atenção para um novo protagonismo das CMC e por ser o primeiro episódio (não especial) que aborda um tema mais sombrio, que se for para analisar bem, um poder de manipulação é um tanto bizarro, mesmo que ele fosse usado apenas em animai. A sua ambientação sombria dentro da Everfree Forest foi algo muito legal de se ver com cenas iguais a da Twilight petrificada, que me deu um leve susto quando assisti a primeira vez. Mas o episódio teve teve seus momentos engraçados, como quando as CMC consertarem a mesa parecendo que faziam uma cirurgia ou aquela Canção de Ninar agitada de Sweetie Belle. =) The Show Stoppers - 8/10 thumb|300pxPara falar a verdade, As Artistas sempre foi um episódio que me deixou confuso em sua temática, porque eu nunca entendi bem o que esse episódio queria transmitir, já que ele simplesmente fica em torno das CMC tentarem ganhar uma marca e depois fazer uma apresentação musical e falhar em ganhar as mesmas. Mas tudo bem, o episódio não é ruim por causa disso, mas ficou um tanto estagnado, parecendo que não ia sair do lugar e adicionar nada para o futuro da série. Mas as suas várias cenas divertidas conseguem acobertar esse detalhe, principalmente a cena da apresentação das CMC, que apresentam uma canção horrível mas que é muito divertida, já o visual do trio era realmente algo incrível. xD A Dog and Pony Show - 8/10 thumb|left|300pxConfesso que pela primeira vez na série, a minha inocência foi removida, porque eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa quando Rarity foi raptada pelos três Cães Diamantes; certo que eles queriam apenas que ela encontrasse as gemas para eles, mas a mente adulta é uma droga (Perdão se eu destruí a inocência de mais alguém). Esse episódio é interessante porque apresenta o talento especial de Rarity, além de uma fofa determinação de Spike para tentar salvar a sua amada. O melhor fica para o final quando Rarity usa sua lamúria para infernizar os Cães, que acabam deixando ela ir com todas as gemas; devo admitir que fiquei com um pouco de dó porque eles não ficarem com nenhuma joia, mas foi bem feito já que eles obrigaram a unicórnio achar todas elas. Green Isn't Your Color - 8/10 thumb|300pxVerde Não Fica Bem em Você apresenta uma dupla que não considero uma das melhores, mas isso não significa que foi um trabalho ruim, ao contrário, foi bom, porque mostra que Rarity e Fluttershy estavam em conflitos com algo que sentiam. Rarity sente inveja da popularidade que Fluttershy conseguiu se tornado a modelo de Photo Finish, mas Flutter não queria ser essa modelo, porém ambas não querem revelar para não magoar a outra trazendo uma dinâmica interessante, mas que fica um pouco chato no final. Porém o episódio também tem suas cenas divertidas, principalmente as quebras da Pinkie pressionando a Twilight para guardar os segredos dos amigos, que incluía a paixão de Spike pela Rarity. Over a Barrel - 7,5/10 thumb|left|300pxEu sempre fico com um sorriso no rosto quando as manes fazem uma viagem para fora de Ponyville Idiota, se é uma viagem, é claro que vão sair da cidade. Acho que fazer viagens com os amigos é uma das coisas mais legais que alguém pode vivenciar. Porém eu só posso considerar que Barril de Pólvora foi o episódio da 1ª temporada que mais manteve a minha reação da mesma maneira quase o tempo todo, que foi neutra, porque eu não tive boas e nem reações ruins durante boa parte do episódio, apenas uma boa reação na cena do trem logo no início, e uma reação ruim na canção da Pinkie Pie. A temática de rivalidade entre búfalos e Appleoosianos foi interessante, mas nada muito animador. A Bird in the Hoof - 6/10 thumb|300pxO que mais me incomodou em Um Pássaro no Casco, além de quase todas as cenas da Philomena, foi o tratamento que deram para a Celestia, que equivalia a praticamente uma execução da pobre Fluttershy, porque ela "roubou" o pássaro, mas claro que valia uma dura da Celestia na Fluttershy por causa disso, porém nem isso aconteceu. Como eu disse, as cenas da Philomena não foram as melhores, essa de fênix brincalhona não me convenceu e não me divertiu, apenas a referência ao Benny Hill que gostei bastante, porque amo esse tipo de referência. A sequência de cenas do Sugarcube Corner também foi legal, mas não era a principal do episódio. The Cutie Mark Chronicles - 7,5/10 thumb|left|300pxAs Crônicas das Marcas trás um conteúdo que gosto bastante, os flashbacks, mas o episódio não aborda simples momentos passados, ele trás simplesmente o momento em que cada mane ganha sua cutie mark, sendo cada cena mais legal que a outra. Porém, o episódio tem a sua maçã pobre, Scootaloo consegue estragá-lo nas cenas onde ela menosprezava as historias de cada uma das manes, se importando apenas com a de Rainbow Dash, tal coisa que fez eu criar um desgosto muito grande pela pequena pégaso. E também acho que poderia ter sido algo melhor para ligar a futura amizade das manes sem ser o Arco-Íris Supersônico, mesmo assim foi algo bonitinho. Owl's Well That Ends Well - 6/10 thumb|300pxTudo Termina bem com o Owlowiscious é um episódio que me incomodou com sua temática. O sentimento de ciúmes de Spike para com a coruja parecia com a de um menino birrento, se bem que ele é um baby dragon, mas também era incomodo o fato que Twilight não percebia/importava com isso e precisou que o dragão abandonasse a casa, se metesse em uma enrascada e ser salvo pela própria coruja, para ela dar importância para o que ele sentia. Porém o episódio não se resume apenas a isso, porque o mesmo teve suas cenas boas, como a do Spike tentar incriminar Owlowiscious e se dar mal e a bela cena noturna do início do episódio, que é um dos momentos mais belos da série. Party of One - 8/10 thumb|left|300pxFesta de uma Só tem uma grande variação de cenas. Realmente dá para ficar com dó da Pinkie porque as suas amigas estavam rejeitando o seu convite para a segunda festa do Gummy, ver a tristeza daquela que está sempre alegre foi algo incrível de se presenciar. Mas apesar de ser uma cena bastante divertida e bizarra, ela ter "enlouquecido" por causa disso foi um tanto exagerado, porque no dia anterior elas aceitaram o convite para a festa do jacaré banguela e penso que isso não seria o suficiente para terminar uma amizade. Além do mais, não faz sentido algum Pinkie esquecer do próprio aniversário, poderiam ter arrumado outra coisa bem melhor para justificar o convite negado das outras manes. Porém não é algo grave, já que Pinkie é a rainha da 'sem-noçãozisse'. The Best Night Ever - 3/10 thumb|300pxEncerrando a temporada com a maior pedreira da mesma. Finalmente o aclamado Grande Baile Galopante ia ser mostrado. O episódio começa bem, apresentando uma das melhores canções, At the Gala, mas após a mesma o episódio despenca para o fundo do poço, com uma sequência de cenas chatas, mostrando o fracasso daquilo que as manes sonharam desde O Convite Extra. E para piorar, encerra de uma forma lamentável, com Celestia simplesmente dizendo que foi uma noite divertida com a presença das manes, que o baile sempre tinha sido chato. E tudo sendo A Melhor Noite de Todas. Tá serto, a melhor noite para vocês, mas não para os que tiveram o baile arruinado, e que correram o risco de levar uma estátua ou um pilar no meio da testa. =| Top 10 Melhores Episódios Top 10 Melhores Episódios da Temporada *Suited For Success *Winter Wrap Up *Swarm of the Century *Stare Master *Feeling Pinkie Keen *Fall Weather Friends *The Ticket Master *Dragonshy *Friendship is Magic, part 1 / part 2 *Applebuck Season Ranking das Mane Six Pinkie Pie foi a mane que mais me conquistou, com suas maluquices e por ser bastante alegre, mas sua parte musical não me agradou nada. Twilight também se saiu bem, crescendo como personagem a cada episódio que passava, com as lições de amizade que ela aprendia. Dashie apresentou vários momentos legais e divertidos em episódios como Fall Weather Friends. Já Rarity e Fluttershy ficaram mais minimizadas na temporada; Rarity com Suited For Success e Fluttershy com Dragonshy. Já AJ ficou resumida a apenas duas participações legais, em Applebuck Season e Fall Weather Friends. Ranking da Temporada *Pinkie Pie *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack Personagens de Apoio Destaques Fora as Mane 6, outros personages se destacaram com suas participações ao longo da temporada. *Princesa Celestia - Friendship is Magic - part 1 / part 2 *Trixie - Boast Busters *Cutie Mark Crusaders - Episódios em que protagonizaram. Top 10 Melhores Músicas Top 10 Melhores Músicas da Temporada *Winter Wrap Up - Winter Wrap Up *Art of the Dress - Suited For Success *At the Gala - The Best Night Ever *Hush Now Lullaby (Sweetie Belle) - Stare Master *Evil Enchantress Song (Fluttershy) - Bridle Gossip *Cutie Mark Crusaders Song - The Show Stoppers *- *- *- *- (nota: Apenas essas 6 músicas me agradaram de alguma forma, por isso apenas elas aparecem no Top.) Roteirista Destaque *Amy Keating Rogers - Applebuck Season, Fall Weather Friends, Bridle Gossip, The Ticket Master, A Dog and Pony Show. Encerramento Como eu disse, a 1ª Temporada de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic se tornava minha nova paixão, uma série que eu tenho o orgulho de dizer que marcou e ainda marca a minha vida. Mesmo que a maioria dos melhores episódios tenham ficado na primeira metade da temporada, os sentimentos de ansiedade e curiosidade tomavam conta de mim para saber o que estaria por vir na Segunda Temporada dessa série maravilhosa. =) - A Primeira Temporada ficou lá em 2011, mas eu acho que pelo que a série significa para cada um de nós, eu penso que vale a pena ser discutida e queria deixar esse blogue como se fosse uma marca para ela. Mas eu não quero que fiquei resumido apenas às minhas opiniões, quero ler o que cada um de vocês tem a dizer. Claro que não precisam fazer uma análise de cada um dos episódios, igual eu fiz, mas eu gostaria de ver o que vocês acharam da 1ª Temporada, quais seus episódios favoritos, qual mane se destacou, a canção favorita; Se quiserem fazer seus Tops, fiquem a vontade, e também sintam-se livres para discordar de qualquer coisa que foi dito aqui, mas lembrem-se, tudo o que foi dito aqui é a minha opinião, jamais deixam ela afetar a de vocês. =) Então é isso pessoal, espero que gostem. Já agradeço antecipadamente por lerem e por deixar seus comentários. Se vocês aprovarem esse novo tipo de blogue, já vou querer trazer o da 2ª Temporada o mais rápido possível. =) Um abraço para todos e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues